


X's And Bones: Extras!

by Morningstar (Morningstar_Decepticon), Morningstar_Decepticon



Series: X's And Bones: Timeline [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Murder, Other, Questions, Saving the Hero, Soulmates, answers, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstar_Decepticon/pseuds/Morningstar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstar_Decepticon/pseuds/Morningstar_Decepticon
Summary: X's And Bones Side Stories and Extras! Please read the X's And Bones series (Especially The Reset) to understand!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Sans/Original Female Character
Series: X's And Bones: Timeline [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1347604
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32





	1. Hopes and Dream; Despair and Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Churro_2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churro_2000/gifts).



> This first chapter is dedicated to u/Churro_2000 . Thank you for your wonderful ideas, and you have no idea how much your comments keep my heart pumping. Kudos to you, friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter 10 perspective change of X's And Bone's: Reset. Dream and Nightmare focus!

His soul, the last remaining golden apple, was calling to someone... Stuck for so long in stone... Anyone... Would anyone help him...

Then... a touch... his soul became strong, and something within him _broke!_

Air, negativity, gravity, a solid ground, the urge to breathe though not needed!

The world was moving again.

Warmth encompassed him as he was held, and before his eyes, was an angel.

Had he died? Was his mother coming for him, or was this wondrous creature taking him away?

"Are you... ok?

His soul pulsed with happiness, and a smile came to his mouth. This... this angel...

Was his soulmate.

"I will be. Thank you... Thank you for freeing me." He replied, his gaze roaming over her, his voice quiet from disuse. A smile graced the angel's features, and his soul fluttered. Oh stars... 

"Glad to help... Dream, right?" She questioned, his soul now wanting to leap out of his chest. His angel knew his name, was this the power of Soulmates? How did he not know her name? He nodded, and she breathed out, a soft look over her eyes. She looked him over in worry. "Are you able to stand?" 

"I believe so..." He said softly, she assisting in rising to his feet. It had been so long since he had feeling in his body, the feel of gravity on him, standing on his own, and not because he was stuck that way. Without warning, he began coughing. A bit of his body was still damaged from the long ago fight, and this body turned to dust when injured. It felt strange coughing up his own dust, but with his angel's touch on him, he was able to steady himself. "Where are we... It feels so negative here..." He muttered, the angel standing before him and sighing. 

"I think this is King Nightmare's castle... from what I can tell, anyway." She answered, Dream holding back a flinch, but unable to hold back his expression. King Nightmare? What did she mean? Was she a prisoner here, perhaps a subject? How did his brother gain a realm of his own? A castle? 

"Brother... what have you been doing...?" Dream wondered aloud, his senses dimmed and memories painful. His only brother, his only remaining family... The one who killed what remained of their mother, and attempted to kill him as well.

"We can worry about that later, Dream. We need to get out of here, before Nightmare arrives." His angel quietly reminded, his soul fluttering at the mention of his name. He nods, and he looked down at his hands.

"I believe I can get us out of here, just need to get enough positive energy to do so." He spoke, and a curious look came to the angel's face. 

"Positive energy?" She questioned, and a soft smile once again came to Dream's face.

"Yes, hope, happiness, joy, faith, kindness... I use this energy to fuel my magic." Dream explained, and a thoughtful look came to her face. She closed her eyes, and suddenly, a massive influx of positivity radiated off of her, mere glimpses of what was going through her mind and soul coming to Dream. It was people, the family and friends she had, that fueled her, and soon, the golden apple within him was overflowing with the energy generated just from her, giving his form a golden look.

"You have a lot of love for the people in your life, ---!" Dream paused, realizing he did not have the name of his angel, the name of his savior, his soulmate. He held back a giggle, and beamed. "Silly me, I forgot to ask your name!"

Her eyes opened, those beautiful pale silvered blue eyes, and she smiled at him.

"Oh, my name is Adri-UGHK!"

Suddenly, the smile was gone, the thoughts gone, the expression turning from peace to shock. Dream stood there, horrified, as a blackened tendril came from her stomach, wiggling absently. From behind her, his presence having been masked by the lack of attention and his angel's positivity, spoke. 

**"Got you, hu... what... what is this... sensation...?"**

The tendril was pulled from her form, and she had began to fall, before Dream caught her in his arms. Tears weld up in his eyes, his soul crying out for his mate. He looked her over, and began to cry out, using the only bit of his angel's name to call to her.

"Adri! Stay with me, I wont... I can't allow this to happen!" 

Her look was becoming glassy, her breaths shaky. His brother was muttering to himself in the background, but nothing was reaching Dream, his entire focus being on the dying angel in his arms.

"Please, speak to me, stay awake! I... I cannot say good bye before getting to know you more!" He begged, attempting to use his magic on her, any bit of healing magic. His golden light would not come, abandoning him in his time of need, not affecting his beloved angel.

"You just saved me... Please... Don't die...!" He cried, praying to any stars who would listen. Her look shifted around the room before focusing on Dream, a pained smile coming to her features. She slightly shook her head, and opened her mouth, letting out a little breath.

"It... It's ok... I'm not... afr... afra... afraid... This... is... only... a dream...." With that, her look went dull, she went gray, and within his arms, her entire form shattered, leaving nothing behind, only shimmers in the light. Dream shook, having just witnessed his angel _DIE_ in his arms. He rose to his feet, before turning his gaze to his brother, who looked like he was in pain himself. Dream summoned his staff, and without a word, rushed the beast who was once his brother. 

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

When he first saw the human, something deep within him pulsed. She was reading the story of how he and Dream was created and subsequencely became enemies, in the old book which appeared on the stump of the old tree. Her expressions, her emotions, they all called to himself, and something, deep within him, which he would deny existed, pulsed. She was dressed as if she was a angel, however Nightmare could plainly see that she was human, and a human who was trespassing into _his_ territory. She gasped, bringing Nightmare back to his senses.

"Dream..."

That... caused the pulse in his chest to turn angry. How dare this human speak his brother's name in castle? 

**"And who might you be?"**

The human spun towards him, and he could get a properly look this human in the face. She looked surprised, and shocked, but the strangest thing was, there was no fear. Yet.

She did not speak, just looking at him, with curiosity, her wide silver eyes examining him. His negativity climbed her back, but she did not revulse from the sensation, just kept her gaze on him. 

**"I know you can speak, human. I just heard my brother's name slip past your lips. Are you here to stage a rescue? Are you from the village?"** He asked, the very thought that someone survived from the village making him laugh. He knew she wasn't from the village, however, why not keep up the charade? **"I thought I got rid of all of you... I shall rectify this."**

A tendril of his rushed forward for the strike, however she dodged with a startling sense of clairvoyance. He then struck the desk, the old book sent flying. A snarl escaped him, glaring at the human who watched the attack with now panic. He attempted to strike her again, for her to rush to the balcony. 

**"There is no escape from my reach, human. This... is a never-ending _Nightmare_."** He called out, making his way to the balcony, watching as she looked over the railing, seeing what was worse, death from himself, Nightmare, or from gravity doing the job for him.

For a brief moment, he felt the presence of his brother, and it _enraged_ him. He let out a snarl, and quickly, the human leaped off the balcony. He looked over the edge, and was rather amused when he saw the human land like a feather, and continuing to run off. He called upon his magic, and his voice roared though the castle. 

**"GUARDS! THERE IS A HUMAN INTRUDER! CATCH HER AND BRING HER TO ME, DEAD OR ALIVE!"** He commanded, the fear and panic running through his guards empowering him. He walked back into his room, and glanced over to his desk. Broken beyond fixing, it seemed, but then his gaze went to the book. The book made with the very essence of the Tree he and Dream used to protect. The book that wrote the story of the great creation and fall of the brothers. He used a tendril to pick up the book, and brought it to his hands. Feeling it in his grasp, he looked down on it, and with a quick move, destroyed the book, a small piece of him screaming out from his soul at the action. Once that was done, he left his room, beginning his own search of the castle for the human in white. 

It was only when the pulse of positivity hit when he knew what happened. His accursed brother had broken free. He quickly teleported there, using the nearest guard as reference, before stalking towards the Cell. Once he made it to the door, he paused, hearing voices. 

"-to get out of here, before Nightmare arrives." 

The voice of the human, he figured. It was quiet, however the next voice made him bristle.

"I believe I can get us out of here, just need to get enough positive energy to do so." 

His brother was free.

He held in a growl within him, and the soft voice of the human caught him again.

"Positive energy?"

"Yes, hope, happiness, joy, faith, kindness... I use this energy to fuel my magic." The explanation left a sour taste in Nightmare's mouth, before he nearly retches from the sheer positivity in the room. He peers in, and it was coming from the human.

"You have a lot of love for the people in your life, ---!" Dream paused, Nightmare tensing before coming into the room fully, believing that he saw or felt him. ""Silly me, I forgot to ask your name!"

Nightmare readied himself, a sickening grin growing on his features once more. This was it, to end this source of positivity.

"Oh, my name is Adri-UGHK!"

The moment that his tendril went through the woman, Nightmare was in pain.

**"Got you, hu... what... what is this... sensation...?"**

His soul, the core of his being, the accumulation of the dark apples he ate, was in _pain_ , yet it was in a sickening sense of warmth as well. With this, his tendril revulsed and returned to him, all 4 twitching with him, the warmth now gone once it was out of the human. He clutched his chest, turquoise tears involuntarily gathering in his socket.

"Adri! Stay with me, I wont... I can't allow this to happen!" A cry rang out, though Nightmare was too busy trying to decipher his own feelings and sensations.

 **"This... these feelings... No... It... It can't be..."** His soul was calling out, telling him the answer, but his mind and self tried to refuse. The more he did, the more the painful and strange sensation played with his being.

**"She cannot be... There is no chance... Ugh.... Urk...."** Nightmare was being overfed negative energy, which should never happen, not with his soul being the way it was... but now... on his soul... there was a spot of _light_. He expelled some of the negativity from his form, the black sludge piling on the floor. It was like eating the apples all over again, only this time, there was more of the old him there, screaming to be freed from this life, and the two were at war.

 **"This pain... This suffering... It's so delicious... and yet... so revolting...!"** He coughed, shaking from the sensation. He couldn't deny it longer.

_He had just killed his soulmate._

Nightmare looked up, seeing his brother in the haziness of his vision hold the human in his arms, tears running down his face as well. When had he started crying...?

"It... It's ok... I'm not... afr... afra... afraid... This... is... only... a dream...." 

The woman _SHATTERED_ before his eyes, shimmering in the last dim light of the room. He stood there, his mind full of screaming, ringing in his head reached a pitch nearly deafening, and he was only a mere second away from noticing Dream rushing at him with a look of fury.


	2. XAB Questions and Answers PART 1

“Welcome one and all to the Xs And Bones Q&A! Now, for your host, MORNINGSTARRRRRRRRRR!” 

A young woman was shoved onto the stage, adjusting her glasses before walking over to the host chair.

“Howdy everyone! Uh, I’m Morningstar, the author of the X’s And Bones series. To celebrate the existence of XAB for over 2 years now, I would like to do a Q&A, if only to liven things up.” Morningstar commented, waving out into the crowd.

“Assisting with the Q&A, the Beta Reader, the Stalker, the Streamer, TGRMAGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!”

A Tiger furry was chucked into the air, landing on the stage in a heap, only to attempt to run away, the shock collar shocking him at the attempt.

“You can’t escape this Tmag. If I’m going to do this, you are too.” Morningstar stated, her tone sickly sweet.

“Dammit Mallow! You asked me to help you write.”

“And you are being punished for saying yes. LETS BEGIN!”

Question 1! **What made you start this fanfic?**

“Well shit, its been 2 years how the fuck do I remember this?” Morningstar grumbled, scratching her head. “Uh, I’m a slut for romance? And I had been reading a fuck-ton of reverse harems, along with Undertale fanfics. So, I was like what the hell, I’ll give it ago. So the first Xs And Bones was made! Then things went to shit, so a reset happened, and Now we have Xs And Bones The Reset! Ta da.

Question 1 PT 2! **Tgrmag, what made you start reading the fanfic?**

“That's easy, my friend started writing it, and was pushing it harder than girl scouts pushing their cookies, plus I’m always up for a good read. Been hooked every since”

“I accidentally introduced him to drugs people. Drugs are bad. Don’t do what he did.” Morningstar snorted, crossing her arms as she laid back in the chair. “He hasn’t shut up since.”

“Don’t listen to her boys and girls, drugs are good, especially the natural kind. Always trust your local florist and smoke some good pot” Tmag said happily, taking a hit on a joint.

“You are such a bad influence. Pass me that, don't hog it.” She whined, stretching out to try to take it.

Question 2! **What's the difference between the OG story, and the reset?**

“Well shit.” Morningstar groaned, and looked around, her brain scrambled. “Well, my writing has improved, by my standards at least. I think I spaced out the plot better in the Reset? Many characters got rearranged, some removed completely, others took a different role, others… others are just… different. Tgrmag, did you notice anything? I assume you've read it.”

“Honestly Mallow? I haven’t fully read it yet, I’m a bad Tmag” he says with a guilty chuckle, before taking a big gulp of water. “Damn cottonmouth”

“.... You bitch. At least you're current in Reset, otherwise I would be upset.” 

“Well I kinda have to be, I am watching you write it and fixing errors as they pop up. Trust me y'all, you wouldn’t believe the amount of spelling errors this woman makes”

“You fuckin hoe you mispelled ‘y’all’, ‘believe’, and ‘amount’ in that last sentence before I fixed them!” Morningstar shot back, squinting at the tiger who giggled like a maniac.

“I demand proof of this, or it never happened. You know the rule on the internet, photos or it didn’t happen”. He says between laughs, enjoying the internal grubles he suspects is in her head

Question 3! **“Why Skelle Boys?”** a small Kawaii shouts out from the crowd

“Child why…. BECAUSE I WANNA GO TO THE BONE ZONE. BONE ME!” The woman shouts back, raising from her seat to throw her hands into the air.

A random bone was thrown out from the crowd and donked the Morningstar in the head, causing her to crash into the seat.

Question 4! **“How many hours did you waste looking up the AUs?”** A Kawaii shouts out again, enjoying their flustered sister on the stage.

“Too many. I have seen too much. RIP.” Morningstar grumbled, rubbing her sore noggin. “Tgrmag? Have you looked any of the AUs up?”

“Yes, I have started watching some, but I figured I should finish the main gameplay first so I can see how it differs and what I like and dislike about it”

“How long have you said you are gonna watch the gameplay of Undertale?” She asked, giving him a look. There was no response.

Question 5! **How did you first get into Undertale?**

“Oh jeez I don't remember. I think it was when the playthroughs on Youtube came out? I was a huge watcher of Jacksepticeye, and I watched him play it. I loved the characters, and the music was great. I saw comics pop up, watched those, fan art, loved those, fan fictions, read those… It was like the world was made for creativity.” Morningstar grinned as she recalled the early days. “Tgrmag? When did you get in?”

“Thats easy, come on give me a hard one” Tmag chuckles. “When you started the reset and forced me to start watching the play thrus, not to mention that time you made me guy it for my switch, which I still haven’t finished” 😅😅

“Oh.”

Question 6! **What AU is your favorite?**

“My horrortale! My sweet big softie boys!” Morningstar wiggled, “They are just… I dont fuckin know, they big, they scary, they are just… TOO SWEET. My gods, they just want food and love, and I understand that.”

Tmag looks at Mallow glaring at him, waiting for his response. “How am I supposed to have a favorite one? I still have like 2 hours left on the pacifist run, before I watch genocide, than the mix runs. I won’t even consider doing an AU till they're all done. That said I did catch a little of Glitchtale, and it looks interesting so far.”

Question 7! **What character thus far is your favorite?**

“Um, my favorite to write is Chris- uh, Tmag, just for the sheer fact that I can get his comments and personality right cuz he watches me write. The conversations between him and MC are hilarious, and I giggle each time I write dialogue between them. As for the skelebois… Edge. He had to be screamed at by MC, which was so fun to write, then go ‘oh shit!’ when he found out it was his soulmate.” 

“Well since I don’t really write any of them, except to fill in comments I’d say from time to time uh…. IDK. I did love the spam scene with Black thou, that had me in tears laughing. Not to mention I do like to spam people from time to time”

“TWO HUNDRED AND SIXTY EIGHT” the Kawaii yells out, causing Tmag to start laughing again

Question 8! **Why does it vary from chapter posting to chapter posting?**

“Because my brain is dumb.” She states, blinking at the question.

Question 9! **What gender is your sibling?**

They both shrugged.

“A fuckin crisis?” Morningstar commented in a questioning tone.

Question 10! **If you could tell your younger writer’s self anything, what would it be, and why?**

“KEEP YOUR WRITING NOTEBOOK ON YOU AT ALL TIMES.” She suddenly shouts, looking frazzled. “NOBODY NEEDS TO KNOW ABOUT THE TRANSFORMER PORN.” 

Spitting out his drink Tmag starts to laugh again. “Damn it woman, are you trying to kill me? If so keep it up please”

Question 11! **Explain your relationship with Haddix!**

“Uh, in the story, he is a silver-ringed soulmate of Adrienne. In real life, he is my boyfriend by the name of Matt.” Morningstar stated, raising an eyebrow.

“HUSBANDO” Tmag shouted in correction. 

Question 12! **Are those your actual twitch names?**

“Yep! Cuz I'm a shameless promoter. Everyone go watch Tgrmag on Twitch, as he wants to be partnered with Twitch and he needs to stream more.” Morningstar shouts, motioning to the Tiger beside her.

Question 13! **What do you have planned for future chapters?**

“Stuff. Things. Events.” Morningstar stated, before giggling. “Honestly, I write what comes to me. I do have a book called the ‘Creators Workshop’ if I get stuck, but… eh…?”

“Salt” Tmag says quietly into the mic “Magic salt”

“Jesus fuckin’ mickey… Ruzie was a doozy.” Star muttered, shaking her head at that particular plot bunny.

Question 14! **Will you be adding more characters, not included in Undertale?**

“Ye, I plan on adding more AUs, more OCs, and more of our beloved characters from Undertale too! Just getting there, adding them in appropriate places, that's what I struggle on.” She explained, motioning with her hands.

“And what of the rest of your friends Mallow? I haven’t seen many of them mentioned lately”. 

“Oh, those assholes. Well, I write how a conversation normally goes, and you are usually the only one who messages back, other than the sibling. Once that changes, I can flesh out those characters more.” Morningstar stares through the 4th wall, hoping she was calling out her friends, if they actually read her story.

Question 15! **Do you have any pets?**

“Uh, in story, no, cuz writing with pets is a difficulty of mine. In real life, yes! I live with 2 puppers, an old man chihuahua named Rascal, and a cha-weenie named Molly Mae, nicknamed Molly Mayhem. They are my mom’s. My sister has a cat named Whiskers, who is an old lady now, and I personally have a cat named Matilda, who is a weird dog honestly.” 

“No, I’ve been told I’m not allowed them” Tmag says annoyed. “I do have 2 ugly yip yips staying with me, that I’d happily yeet out the door to never return, a old pit husky mix, a bearded dragon, a red eared slider, a species of turtle, and a 55 gal tank of fish. Anyone want one of them?

“You own the damn house, so get a pet to spite the fuckers.”

“Don’t worry Mallow, when I move down there I’ll get my snakes and spiders, and wolf dogs, and whatever else my black little heart wants”

“Oh sweet fuck… They stay in your room, we’re good.”

“Don’t worry, they will, until I decide it’s time they be social. Don’t want the pretty babies to be mean and bite people, do we?”

“Invite revoked, stay in Wisconsin you damn terror.”

Question 16! **How many chapters are you planning on doing before you start a new book?**

“Unless my life gets so hectic that another reset is made… I doubt I will make a 2nd book. Doubt it. I hope.” Morningstar stated, looking worried at the question. “Lord help me if I have to make another gods damned book.”

“Uh, Mallow, that one meant are you gonna break it up, like Game of Thrones, and other published books? Or will you just keep releasing chapter after chapter?

“Chapter after chapter. Lets see how long this bitch can be. Maybe I will make a sequel? Or a spin off? Buuuuuut that's the future me’s thing. Current me just wants to get the current chapter out.”

Question 17! **How long do you take to write a chapter? Do you release it right away, or make people wait?**

“It depends on the subject of the chapter, and what's going on in my life, to decide how long it takes for a chapter to come out. In the beginning, it was a daily thing. Now it can be monthly or weekly, depending on how stuff goes. I… have a lot of drama in my life. As for when I release, I release immediately after finishing, then take the day off from writing. My brain shuts down once I upload a chapter.” Star laughed at her last statement, scratching the back of her head.

“It does shut down, I can confirm that. I’ve seen her sit there and stutter and try to answer basic questions like ‘What time is it?.’” Tmag said with an evil smile.

“IT'S JUST RELIEVED THE CHAPTER GOT FINISHED.”

“Of course it is, you old child, of course it is” Tmag comments, patting her on the head

Question 18! **Do you live with Haddix in real life?**

“Nope, not currently. Had to move back in with the ‘rents to help with the pandemic. Fack you Auntie Rona.”

Question 19! **What is Haddix like in real life?**

“He’s like how he is in the story. Just… Louder.” Morningstar stated, rolling her eyes. “

“Wait, he's loud with you? Hell I spend an hour waiting on the twit to play a game. He’s to busy making sure he has the best build for something specific, when a generic one will destroy everything just fine” Tmag says laughing, and kinda confused

“He’s my weirdo, what can I say. I don't even know the reason he does half the shit he does.” 

Question 20! **How are you alike and different from MC?**

“MC is… braver than I am, but also a little sadder. MC is not yet taking medications for her mental stuff, and is dealing with them head on. I wear glasses, she doesn't. Writing characters with glasses is a pain in the ass, so I changed it this time around. Other than that… She's me. She's loyal to her friends, she adores her family, and she wants to defend and be kind to others. Just… She's still hopeful for the future.” She shrugs, relaxing into the chair.

Question 21! **If you could, would you changed something you already established in your AU?**

“Uh… I wanna blow up Moontec? Just for wish fulfillment. It's based on my job, but now I have work from home, so it's a bit better.”

“Come on Mallow, isn’t there anything you now think ‘Well damn, I kinda wish I did that, or worded that differently?”

“I wish my character could charge into the bone zone like the thots of the underground, but noooooOOOOooo, she has to actually fuckin be in love with someone before she can sleep with someone.” Morningstar grumbled. 

“Aww, poor baby, you can’t have mindless sex with every hot bone body you see. How tragic. I’ll play the worlds smallest violin play the world’s saddest song just for you”

“......Shut up Tmag. What about You? What would YOU change?”

“What's with all these easy questions Mallow? Simple, I’d live closer, that way I could harass you more, and have more fun with it, and I’d be able to watch Black’s face the next time the nuke goes off”

“I am going to stab you, Tmag. 37 times in the chest.” 

“Do it, DO IT. You don’t have the guts.” Tmag says laughing. “If you didn’t gather from the story, I crave death. I worship the gods of death and trickster gods, for only they can satisfy whatever hole exists where my soul should be”

Question 22! **What undertale AUs do you dislike the most?**

“I kinda like them all… I guess Handplates made me cry more than once, so that's not on my top ten.” She sighed, “Any AU that would make me cry is a no-go.”

Question 23! **if you could bring any undertale character out to the real world who would it be, and why?**

“I would love a Papyrus. Jesus, everyone in the world needs a Papyrus.” Star confirmed, smiling. “If everyone had a Papyrus, maybe there would be world peace. He is just such a positive guy.”

Question 24! **Do you actively write any other stories, even under different names?**

“Xs And Bones takes up my time, so I don’t have any other active stories currently. I mostly daydream any other plots I have…” She chuckles, rubbing her head.

Question 25! **Was it Error or Gaster that reset the timeline**

“It be Gaster who did the reset. His name was stated, but I guess since the Zalgo words make it kinda hard to read… Well, I guess the backstory could be that Error kinda destroyed the timeline enough due to the creator, myself, being corrupted by certain people in my life, and Gaster did his magical thing to save most of it.” Morningstar murmured, crossing her arms and muttering to herself.

Question 26! **Will Ink make an appearance?**

“Eventually? I do want him in it, just… finding a time for everyone to make their entrance.” 

“Who da fuck is ink?” Tmag asks Mallow confused

“He is the ‘guardian’ of the Multiverse, a Sans-looking monster who has no soul, but uses paints to drink and have feelings.” She explains, pulling up a picture of the character.

Question 27! **Why did Nightmare play “Kiss Marry Kill” and chose the wrong answers of Kiss and Kill?**

“Because Nightmare does feelings wrong, ok?” She laughed, before shaking her head. “Try being the fuckin god of Negativity before OOPS THIS HUMAN MAKES ME FEEL THINGS. He’s… not ok.”

Question 28! **Will Haddix become friends with the skellie boys?**

“He already likes Sans, but really distrusts the horror bros. Depending on the personalities, he could befriend them, yeah!”

Question 29! **How far into MC’s life has Black had Mutt look?**

“This bitch is a stalker.” Star commented. “Anything that has her name on file is being dug up. It's kinda creepy, but that's how Black rolls. Doesn't help that the Horror boys and Dust are also sneaking in and watching her.”

Question 30! **Did Sans do any snooping on who those humans at the gas station were and will we get to to see why they’re traumatizing?**

Star sighs, and nods. “Sans is attempting to research into them, and yes. The humans at the gas station… are planned to be antagonists during an arc in the story. MC has had a difficult past, and this timeline is… mean.”

“And that is all for Part 1 of the Q&A! If you have any and I mean ANY more questions, please ask them in the comments or at our Discord, which you can join at https://discord.gg/qpDkZYd ! Thats all for now folks!”


	3. Xs and Bones FAN ART

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The digital artwork belongs to Tarisha, and the physical artwork is from Darkstar. Bless both of these wonderful people and their creative skills!


End file.
